This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To assess the effects of vitamin D on the expression of pro inflammatory cytokines in human myometrial cells. In African Americans the incidence of preterm birth (PTB) is two times higher compared with that in other ethnicities. In addition they have low serum levels of vitamin D. We believe that vitamin D deficiency as observed in Blacks increase inflammatory proteins. Therefore increase in inflammation during pregnancy before term can be risk factor for preterm birth. However, studies on the role of Vitamin D in the regulation of inflammatory proteins in myometrium are lacking. Objective: To investigate the role of vitamin D in the regulation of various inflammatory markers and related receptors in immortalized myometrial (UtSM) cells. Results: Human cytokine and receptor super array performed in RNA obtained from UtSMC treated with Vitamin D showed down regulation of IL9, IL10, IL12B, IL13, CCL2, CCL13, CXCL10, CX3CL1, CSF2 and receptors IL1RN and IL2RA.and up regulation of markers , CXCR4, CCR4 and receptors IL7R, IL23R and LIFR and RT-PCR analysis showed significant decreases (p0.05) in the expression of MCP-1, FPR and Connexin-43.